desvaneciendo
by AmyChan91
Summary: Se encontró a si misma en un banco de plaza. lo unico que quiere es una casa.


hola a todos! desde ya gracias por /intentar/ leer el fic. los rpotagonistas seran sakura y syaora, es un universo alterno. al principio puede que sea medio lento. espero que les guste...

capitulo 1: Despertantdo

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí. Años, meses… no, no tanto. Segundos, que fácilmente se transformaron en minutos y luego en horas; horas, eso seguro. Tal vez incluso más; había visto o no, desde que se había sentado en ese banco, al sol esconderse y salir de nuevo; eso ya tres veces. Miraba pero sin mirar; se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero no prestaba atención. Tenia unas inmensas ganas de llorar, y estas crecían a medida el tiempo pasaba. Y cada vez los minutos se hacían más largos, horas. Y las horas se hacían eternas. Dicen que el dolor disminuye con el tiempo, y que uno olvida, pero por más olvido que existiere, tres días eran demasiado poco. Su mente no estaba, o estaba en otro lugar, en uno mejor tal vez. Pasaron los días, se hizo una semana, y fue ahí entonces cuando su cuerpo empezó a desaparecer también. No solo por el hecho de que hacia siete días que no comía ni bebía nada, sino también porque ya nadie la notaba. Se habían acostumbrado a la figura solitaria de la chica sentada en el banco de esa hermosa plaza llena de colores. Ya nadie le preguntaba si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo porque sabían que recibirían de respuesta un triste silencio. Miró sus manos, o lo que quedaba de estas. Ya no podía verse bien y se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando: se estaba desvaneciendo. Empezó a ver borroso, y después vio curiosa que el suelo se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, y después no vio nada. Pensó que estaba muerta, pero después reflexionó "no estaría pensando si lo estuviera, simplemente desaparecí, me desintegre en ese banco de plaza lejano a casa." Pero no, sus ojos se abrieron cansados de tanto descansar, levantó la cabeza, que hasta ahora estaba apoyada en una suave almohada, se enderezó apoyando los codos en la cama y pudo ver que estaba en una habitación completamente desconocida. Un calor recorrió su cuerpo, ni por un segundo se le cruzó el miedo por la cabeza; todo lo contrario, el ambiente la hacía sentir protegida, en casa, como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía. Aunque aún no recobraba las esperanzas. Ah no, esas, todavía no.

Pero recordó; había pasado semanas durmiendo y no había conseguido olvidar. Maldijo los recuerdos, mientras se recostaba de nuevo, perdiendo todo sentimiento de tranquilidad que alguna vez había albergado en su corazón desde que había llegado a esa casa, aun desconocida por ella. La tristeza volvió a ella tan rápido que ni se tomó la molestia de levantarse; no quería y además no podía. Creyó haber olvidado como caminar, como comer, como hablar; sintió que solo sabía como respirar. Se escucharon unos pasos atrás de la puerta, sus ojos perdidos se posaron en esta. Quería ver, en quien entrara por esa puerta, si su destino seria tan incierto como lo había sido hasta ahora.

La puerta se abrió, y dejo ver una figura bajita; la figura misteriosa se aventuro a entrar dejando ver a una niña, de no más de 6 años. Esa edad en la que todo es bello, puro; ingenuo. Tras ella entró un joven aproximadamente de su edad. Juntos se acercaron a la cama en donde reposaba la extraña que los miraba con unos ojos esmeraldas opacos, su pelo castaño claro, casi de oro, estaba esparcido por la almohada. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio y ninguno hacía nada; hasta que la pequeña se animó a acercarse. Caminó despacio, paso por paso con cautela, se arrodilló en el suelo a un lado de la cama y estiró el brazo para poder tocar el rostro de la joven, quien entre asustada y sorprendida alejo el rostro del alcance de la niña. La pequeña volvió a intentarlo, esta vez con una sonrisa. Esas sonrisas que dan los chicos que transmiten tanta paz y confianza que a uno le es imposible dudar. Lo logró, pudo sentir el contacto con la tersa piel, pálida por la falta de alimento. En eso entro una tercera figura, un hombre grande; seguramente el padre de la chica. Podía decirlo ya que tenían la misma sonrisa. Se acerco a ella con tranquilidad, le dijo al otro chico, de cabellos color chocolate, que se acercara. Una vez estuvieron los tres cerca de ella, el hombre le dijo mirándola tiernamente.

"sabes, mi padre me dijo una vez, y estoy de acuerdo, que no hay nada más triste que ver un par de piedras preciosas que perdieron su brillo."

La joven lo miro extrañada, estaba analizando cada rasgo de su rostro: se veía muy joven, su cabello despeinado del mismo color que el de su hijo, sus ojos azul que la hacían sentir que se hundía en un mar calmo, pacifico. No entendía lo que había dicho¿Por qué le hablaba de piedras preciosas? El hombre prosiguió a contestarle su pregunta.

"Es una pena ver esmeraldas tan hermosas, como las que llevas en el rostro, opacadas por la tristeza. ¿Podría saber por qué razón estabas desmayada en un banco de plaza?" de ella recibió solo una mirada, triste, desconfiada. "bueno, cuando pienses que podes hablarlo, vas a poder contarme, pero ahora tenés que comer" Le acercó un plato con comida que la chica no rechazó, ese por lo menos era un comienzo.


End file.
